A Regular Day
by Neonculr
Summary: Jo is a simple college tomboy, but when she gets thrown in the Regular Show world, a crazy adventure awaits. Filled with Action, Adventure, Comedy, and Romance! Mordecai X OC :)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N):_ Sup mai readers? This is the first time I've tried writing fan fiction. :O Kay, I started writing cuz I have loootz of ideas n' stuff. I'll sop buggin you now and let you read, even though you're probably not reading this right now._

Sup. I'm a 21 year old tomboy named Jo. I live in Antioch, California, and have been all over the world thanks to an organization called People to People. Anyways, I am in college earning a degree in performing arts. Acting, to be specific. I have a small but comfortable apartment, and room with my best friend Jaden and sister Lita. I have waist length blonde hair with lots of purple streaks and black tips. I'm 5 feet, 10 inches, and weigh 120 pounds. I never wear make-up, and always have a hat on. I always hide my hair in my hat and wear baggy clothes so I look like a dude. Thanks to all my years of acting, I'm able to deepen my voice and sound like a guy too. Don't get me wrong, I have boobs, I'm just really good at hiding them.

One day, I was in class, and I was hanging out with my bro's. We were assigned a group project, but we spent half the class messing around. You know what, I knew my bro's thought I was a dude, but I was so convincing the teachers forgot I was I girl. I managed to get the project done, and in the last five minutes of class, my bro's just copied me.

"Bro, I dunno how you are so cool, but still have the time to be a genius." Devin said.

"Well, I guess I'm just that awesome." I said with my deepened voice.

"Yeah you are!" Hunter and Ryan said at the same time.

I heard the bell ring, and I got my stuff together. I walked out of the classroom, and was greeted by my usual passing period buddies. My passing period buddies were girls. I know they were crushing on me, I mean c'mon, I'm a girl, but they didn't know that. In middle school, I was the guy advice expert, so I know how it is from both ends, even though I have my all guys are just horny bastards thing. I've been single ever since 8th grade when I broke up with my boyfriend Alex. He wasn't a horny bastard, just immature, never serious. Anyways, my passing period buddies were crushing on me because I was an awesome 'guy', so to speak. I talked to them for a while until classes started. I was done with mine, so I went home.

"Lita!Jaden! I'm home!"

Silence.

"Guess they're not here... Oh well! Ima watch regular show." I said. I turned on the TV, and it was episode Exit 9B. "How does Garett Bobby Ferguson have a son if he never had a wife? I'm pretty sure alcohol had a part in this..." I said. I looked out my second story window and saw some people playing volleyball. "Hope they don't break something." I said as I opened a Mountain Dew. I chugged about half of it and put it next to the TV. I sat down in front of it, and a volleyball hit the window. The soda fell off the table and all over the wires.

Electricity shot through me, and I tried not to scream. My room became enveloped in bright blue light, and next thing I knew, I was falling. I looked down, and saw a bunch of trees. I put a fist out and shot like a torpedo towards one. I thought I heard voices, but I ignored them.

As soon as I was near the tree, I opened my fist and grabbed a branch. I kept grabbing branches when I stopped. Six people ran up to the tree. I hid myself, not knowing who they were. I waited a few seconds, then jumped down in front of them, taking a fighting stance. I looked at them, and instantly froze. In front of me stood Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Thomas, Rigby, and Mordecai. I stood up straight, but still remained cautious.

"Dude are you okay?! How are you not dead? You plummeted out of the sky!" Mordecai said.

"I'm pretty sure he knows he plummeted out of the sky, he did it."

'They think I'm a dude.' I thought. I went to see if my hat was on. It was, but when I looked at my arm, it was covered in feathers! I looked down, and this wasn't my body! I looked up and around, and when I saw the restroom (any gender can use) I ran. I burst open the door, not bothering to lock it, and looked in the mirror. I was a bird! I had purple feathers with a white stomach area, and the tips of the feathers on my head were black. I still looked like a dude, but when I took my hat off and looked at my feathers, I looked like a chick.

There was a knock on the door, and Mordecai said, "Dude, you ok?"

"Uhh, yeah, I just freaked out a little." I said as I walked out. Mordecai walked me back to where everyonewas, and after they knew I was ok, they started to walk off.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Benson asked.

"Uhh, can I get a job here?"

"How old are you?"

"21."

"You're hired."

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't think I would get hired. "Cool." I said.

"But first, I need to know your name."

"Jo."

"Alright. Welcome to the park, Jo." Benson said holding out a hand. I grabbed it and he cringed in pain.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just really strong."

"How strong are you? I bet you're not stronger than me." Rigby said.

"Wanna play punchies and find out?"

"Ok! I go first." Rigby said. He punched my arm, and I didn't even feel it.

"My turn!" I yelled as I punched him. He flew a little ways and hit a tree.

"Daaaang dude, you're hekka strong." Rigby said after whining a little.

"Your turn." I said to Mordecai.

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you." He said.

"Dude, just do it already." I said. He punched me, but I still barely felt it. I turned around and punched him, and he yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Dude, where'd you learn to punch like that?" Mordecai asked.

"Karate, and kickboxing."

"Wow."

(A/N): _Yep so thats it for now... tell me what you think! KK, i gotta start the next chapter. Bai :)_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? I just wanted to say, thanx for the reviews! Anyways, I just finished the second chapter. This has a little bit of Jo's past in it. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of its characters. I only own Jo, Jaden, Lita, and the plot :)

"Yep."

"Hey Jo, do you play football?" Mordecai asked.

"Pfft, who doesn't?" I asked.

"Chicks."

"Hmmm..." I said to myself. "So are we gonna play or what?"

"Yeah we are!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai, Rigby, and I tossed the football around for awhile until it started to get dark.

"Awww c'mon, just one more throw, then we'll go inside." I said.

"Fine, but make it worth it." Mordecai said.

"Go long!" I yelled. I threw the football, but Mordecai and Rigby both missed it and it landed a little ways away in a tree.

"I got it!" Mordecai yelled. About a minute later, he yelled,  
"Rigby! Can you help me with this?"

"I got this." Rigby said, then disappeared into the bushes. I heard them arguing, so I walked over. Mordecai was yelling at Rigby because his foot was on his face. Rigby was yelling for him to hold still, and they both fell. They started fighting, so I walked over and said, "Ladies, ladies, watch how a pro does it." I jumped up onto a branch and nimbly made my way to where the football was. I threw it down, and jumped down behind it.

"Alright, let's go in now, I'm cold." Rigby whined.

"Wuss." I said.

"Hey, you have a hat, jacket, and pants! I just have fur!" Rigby whined again.

"Then maybe you should wear clothes." I said.

"OOOOOOOOOOHH!" Mordecai yelled.

"Hm, hm. You're gonna pay." Rigby said to me.

"I'm not scared. Bring it on." I said with a smile.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you three! Mordecai, Rigby, I told you to cut the grass two hours ago! And Jo, I said to, uh, well, I didn't tell you to do anything, but you guys need to get back to work or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled.

I dropped down to my knees with my hands over my ears. I put my head near the ground and waited a few seconds, but then, nothing hit me.

"Jo, are you ok?" Mordecai asked as he and Benson kneeled down.

I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself up into a sitting position, still on my knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay now." I said as I sighed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't like to talk about it but, I guess I can tell you guys."

Flashback:

I was walking down the stairs when I saw my dad drinking beer again. "Dad, do you have to start drinking already? It's only eight-thirty." I said.  
"It's all YOUR FAULT!" My dad yelled as he got up.  
"Dad, calm down." I said slowly.  
"If you were never born, she would still be mine! I loved her more than anything, and just because I cheated once before, SHE LEFT ME! If you hadn't let me talk to her, I would still have my wife! GET DOWN!" He yelled.  
"Dad, please..." I pleaded.  
"I said, GET DOWN!" He screamed, grabbing the back of my neck and forcing me on my knees.  
"Daddy, please don't do this!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. He lashed me across the back with a belt, but I never cried out in pain. I never let him or my mother know how much I was hurting, and I vowed to myself that I would never yell at anyone out of anger.  
End of flashback

When I finished the story, it took all of my willpower to not cry.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Let's go inside." I said, breaking the tense silence.

Everyone nodded.

We walked into the house and I sat down on the couch. It was silent for another moment, until Benson broke another tense silence and said, "Jo, I, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just want to go to bed." I said, stretching out on the couch.

"You're not sleeping down here." Benson said.

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"Well, since we don't have any extra rooms, you'll be sleeping in Mordecai and Rigby's room."

"Mm hmm." Was all I managed to mumble as I trudged up the stairs. I had been hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. I opened the door and lay down on the floor. I closed my eyes, and I was asleep.

When I woke up, I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I looked up, and Mordecai and Rigby were still asleep. I got up, grabbed the cart, and went to the mall.

As soon as I walked in the door I realized a problem. I had no money. I slouched my shoulders and put a hand in my pocket, when I felt something. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a one hundred dollar bill!

"Thank you, unchecked laundry." I said.

I shopped at Tilly's, Pac Sun, American Eagle, Fresh N' Fitted, Aeropostale, Abercrombie, Urban Outfitters, Hollister, DC, Vans, and of course, Hot Topic.  
I was walking out of Hot Topic when I bumped into a red bird.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've been paying attention. You ok dude?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you alright?" I asked in a deepened voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Are you on vacation, or did you move?"

"Um, you can say I moved."

"Cool."

And that's how I started hanging out with Margaret. We hung out all day, and just before we said goodbye, she said, "Hey, umm... You're really cool, and you're really good looking, and I wanted to know, do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but..." I said in a deepened voice as I took my hat off and unzipped my sweater, "I'm a girl." I said in my regular voice.

She was silent for a moment. I fixed my feathers, put my hat back on, and zipped up my jacket.

"I, I'm so embarrassed..." She said.

"It's ok, I get asked out a lot. Think nothing of it." I said in my regular voice.

"I- I'm just gonna go..." Margaret said as she left.

"Hmph, I dunno what Mordecai sees in her. She asks out every guy she knows! Pfft, I doubt she's a virgin. Oh well, better go home before they start a search party." I said as I walked out of the mall. I put my bags in the cart and drove back to the house. I walked in the door, and everyone was there. They looked at me for a second, so I said, "Sup?" And walked up the stairs into my room. I put the bags in the closet, and changed into a light blue Vans hat, a DC jacket, a big neon green shirt with a black DC logo, a pair of skinny (boys) black jeans, and neon green and black checkered high tops. I walked out of the room, only to be greeted by everyone again. "Sup guys?" I said. All I got in response in a punch in the arm. I looked at Mordecai and said "Dude, what's up? Why'd you punch me?"

"Cuz you just disappeared out of nowhere and didn't even say where you were going!" He yelled.

"Sorry guys, I just went and got some clothes to wear."

"Jo, you could've at least left a note." Benson scolded.

"I'm sorry, I will next time."

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I'm calling a park meeting." Benson said.

"UUUHH!" Mordecai and Rigby groaned at the same time.

We all walked into the kitchen, and Benson said, "Alright, there's going to be a party tomorrow at six. It's at Parkside Lux, and it's a Black and White party for Mr. Mallard."

"Sounds cool. Is it here? Like a formal occasion or whateves?" I asked.

"Yes." Benson said.

"Uhhh, so we have to wear tuxes and stuff?" Rigby asked.

"Yes." Benson said, slightly annoyed.

"Dude I'm not wearing one of those monkey suits!" Rigby whined.

"Rigby, you are going to wear a tuxedo and you are going to Mr. Mallard's party or YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled, turning red.

"Benson calm down. Rigby was just whining cuz he's a wuss. Ignore him." I said.

"Hey!" Rigby yelled, whining more.

"Oh stop it. C'mon, we need to go get tuxes."

Mordecai, Rigby, and I all went to Men's Warehouse and got tuxes. I saw Mordecai and Rigby in theirs, but when I tried mine on, I looked like a girl in a tux, because that's what I was. I changed back into my clothes and walked out with the tux in hand.

"Aww what? Dude, you gotta come out in the tux!" Mordecai said.

"No way dude. Besides, you'll see it at the party anyway."

"Fine, let's just pay and go." Rigby said.

Back at the park, I hung my tux in the closet, and went to sleep.

I woke up at 1, so I quickly got ready. I took a shower, then brushed my teeth and feathers. When I finished, I got dressed in my normal clothes and started to work. I finished around five-thirty, and started to put my tux on. I re-combed my feathers and looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath, and drove to Parkside Lux.

When I got there, I stood at the door for a few minutes. I gathered all my courage, and pushed open the doors.

"Who's that?" Rigby asked.

I sighed. I deepened my voice like I always did and said. "It's me, Jo."

I got wide eyes stares from everyone. I went back to my regular voice and said, "Yes, I've been a girl this whole time. I'm a tomboy and people usually confuse me for a girl because of my style, so no hard feelings, ok?" I said with a smile.

Mordecai's POV:

'She's so pretty... How did I not see it before? Even in a tux she's beautiful...' I thought. I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while, because I didn't even notice Jo snapping her fingers in my face until she called my name.

"Mordecai? Mordecai are you ok?" She asked.

As a blush spread across my face, I said, "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah I'm ok."

Jo's POV:

"Why are you blushing? Are you ok?" I asked as I put a hand to his cheek. I thought he had a fever. As I touched his face (which was really soft), he became even redder and backed away.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I-I just need some fresh air!" He said quickly as he ran towards the door. He stepped outside, and the door closed behind him.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

Mordecai's POV:

'Alright Mordecai, calm down, just calm down. You like Margaret, not Jo. C'mon, you just met her three days ago. Pull yourself together.' I took a deep breath and forced the blush on my face to go away. I slowed my rapidly beating heart and prepared to walk back inside, when Jo came through the doors. 'Oh god,' I thought.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little stuffy in there." I said coolly. 'Nice save,' I told myself.

Jo's POV:

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to be sure you were alright." I said.

"I'll be fine. The AC should turn on in a minute." He said.

"Oh, alright. Well, if you're ok, I'm just gonna go inside."

"Wait!"

Mordecai's POV:

'Idiot!' I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uhh, thanks, for caring about me." I said.

She hugged me. "Your welcome." She said.

I was shocked for a second, but I slowly returned the hug by wrapping my arms around her back. She put her head on my shoulder, so I closed my eyes and I put my head on hers. I felt myself blush and I thought, 'I bet a tomato would be jealous of me.' I saw her eyes were closed, and she was blushing, and for some reason, I was happy.

Jo's POV:

It felt nice being in his arms. I felt safe, like he would protect me from anything and everything. I felt myself blush, and that just made me blush more. We pulled back from the hug, and we were both blushing. This made us blush more, and the fact that we were looking into each other's eyes and our beaks were less than an inch apart didn't help. We heard someone approaching the door, so we quickly separated, still blushing slightly.

"Hey Jo, is Mordecai ok?" Benson asked, poking his head out the door.

"Yeah, we were just about to come in." I said.

"Ok." Benson said, closing the door.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to this party?" Mordecai asked, offering his arm.

"Why, my good sir, I would be honored." I said in a British accent while curtsying. I accepted his arm, giggling a little, and we walked through the doors into the now crowded ballroom.

(A/N): Guys, I ask sorry for not posting yesterday. Especially sorry to you Perry Rocks- Wolf Warrior. Anyways, posted it now. Write whatever you want in a review. Bai now :)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Chapter 3 is here mai readerz! Write anything in the reviews, don't really care. Ima let you read now. See ya at the end of the chapter!

Mordecai escorted me back into the party, and Rigby came up to us and started talking. I noticed I was still holding his arm, and blushed a little.

Mordecai's POV:

I was trying extremely hard not to blush. Rigby was yapping away, and it was hard enough to ignore that, but Jo was holding on to my arm still. I knew I was blushing a little, but I tried as hard as humanly possible not to turn red.

Jo's POV:

'If only I could find a hat...' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw a formal looking cap under the table, so I knew nobody would miss it. I let go of Mordecai, grabbed the hat, and walked into the restroom and put the hat on. Then I fixed the tux to make me look flat chested. I walked back out and found Mordecai. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. I smiled and winked, and he nodded in reply.

That's when Mr. Mallard came over. "Hello there, Mordecai, Rigby. Oh, you must be the new employee! Glad to meet you young man." He said, holding out a hand. I took it, and we shook hands. "Mighty fine grip you got there." Mr. Mallard said.

"Thank you sir." I said in a deepened voice. I looked at Mordecai and Rigby and winked. They nodded and we chatted with Mr. Mallard for a few minutes until he left to greet other guests.

"Mr. Mallard?" I asked in my regular voice.

"Yep." Mordecai said.

"Mm hm." Rigby said.

"Think I left a good impression?" I asked.

"Of course you did." Mordecai replied.

I smiled and looked at Mr. Mallard again.

"Are you flat chested, and if not, how do you hide them so well?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled, punching him.

"Oww! What? I was just asking a question!" Rigby said.

"Mordecai, it's ok. Look, I'll show you. If I pull this part of the undershirt," I said as I pulled it, "they show." I said as my boobs made a curve in the tux. "And if I pull back here," I said as I pulled that part," they hide."

"That's cool!" Rigby said.

"Mm hm." I said. I looked at Mordecai, but he was zoning out. I waved my hand in front of his face, but no dice. (Don't think I used that expression right.)

Mordecai's POV:

'How... does she hide those things? They're perfect! Ack, Mordecai, don't be pervy!' I thought. I snapped out of it, and Jo's face was right there.

Jo's POV:

I squinted. Mordecai was redder than an apple, and my face was right in front of his, but that wasn't my concern at the moment. "Mordecai are you sure you're ok? You keep spacing out." I asked.

He stepped back a little, and redder than a tomato, he stuttered, "Y-yeah, I-I just n-need a m-minute to c-calm down." He said. He sat down at a bar stool and took deep breaths. I put a hand on his back and looked at him. He just turned redder, and I knew I wasn't helping, so I backed away and set out to find something to do.

I talked to a lot of people, but my mind kept drifting back to Mordecai. Before I knew it, the party was over. I walked outside, and was about to get in the cart, but Mordecai came running out calling my name. I walked over to him and he said, "Isn't it only right to make sure a young lady gets home safely?" He held out a hand.

"Oh why, I thought you would never ask." I said, taking his hand. We got in the cart, and Mordecai drove me to the house. We walked up the stairs and into our room. I stretched out on the floor, and Mordecai said, "Oh no, you're not sleeping on the floor anymore. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's fine. I'll stay on the floor like I always do."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor!"

A thought came to mind, and I smiled devilishly. "Then why don't we share the bed?"

"W-what?" Mordecai stuttered, shocked.

"We'll, you don't want me to sleep on the floor, and I don't want you to sleep on the floor, so why don't we just share the bed?"

"A-alright, if it's ok with you." He said.

I lay down on the bed, and Mordecai lay down next to me. We were back-to-back, and I slowly drifted off into slumber.

I woke up from a very peaceful sleep with a feathery pillow underneath me. I opened my eyes, and I heard, "Sleep well? I sure did." I looked up to see Mordecai. His arm was around my back, I had my hands on his shoulders, and my head on his chest! I screamed and fell off the bed. "M-Mordecai I'm so sorry! I didn't even know-"

"It's alright. I was having trouble sleeping, and when you hugged me I fell asleep." He said.

I blushed so red, not even crayons could compare.

"W-what? What happened?" Rigby asked emerging from his pile of clothes.

"Nothing. Just tripped over some stuff when I got up." I said. I winked at Mordecai, and he smiled in response.

They both went into the kitchen, and I went into the bathroom to change. I had a black shirt with a white Vans logo, jeans, a black and white vans hat, and some black and white checkered Vans.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Goin with Vans today huh?" Rigby asked.

"Yep." I replied.

I got myself some cereal a d sat down next to Mordecai. I was still embarrassed about what happened, but I decided to forget about it. When I finished eating, I went to work.

Today, I raked, mowed the lawn, picked up trash, tended to the rock garden, and removed some stumps. After that, I had to move a rock. I dug it out a little, and it was bigger than I thought. I tried pulling it, and that didn't work, and then I tried pushing it. I kept trying, but my feet kept sliding across the dirt. I tried for a good half an hour until I was covered in sweat. I managed to move it about a foot. I put my back against the rock and sat down on the dirt, then I wiped my brow and sighed.

I heard footsteps and looked up. Mordecai was standing there, offering a hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

"You're sweaty." He said.

"Well, moving this rock was on my week's list of chores and jobs." I replied.

"He told you to move this by yourself even though you're a girl?"

"He gave me the list before he knew I was a girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you want help?"

"Anything to move this thing."

"Alright, one, two, three, push...!" He said.

We pushed the rock and it started to move.

"It's working!" I yelled. We kept pushing the rock until it was off the road and in a safe spot.

"Whew, that was hard..." Mordecai said.

"Wanna take a break?" I asked.

"Yes."

We got in the cart and Mordecai drove us to the coffee shop. We sat down at his usual table, and Margaret came over.

"Hi guys! What can I get... you?" She asked, a little shocked when she saw me.

"Hi Margaret! Remember me?" I said in a deepened voice. I winked at Mordecai, and he stared wide eyed looking from me to her.

"Uh, y-yeah. You can drop the act, I know you're a girl." She said, becoming slightly annoyed.

I started giggling and said in my regular voice, "Whatever you say." And started giggling again.

"So what can I get you guys?" Margaret asked Mordecai.

"A coffee, and whatever Jo wants." He said.

"A soda. I don't like coffee." I said

"Alright then." Margaret said, walking away.

our attention was immediately grabbed my a commercial on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): _Continuing from last chapter! I don't have anything to say, so ima let you read. See ya at the end of the chapter!_

"Do you love having fun? Do you like getting dirty? Well then what are you doing sitting there? Get your butt down to the hill climbs at Carnegie (pronounced car-neh-gee :P) at three tomorrow and have some dirt biking fun!" the announcer yelled as the commercial showed footage of people dirt biking. Mordecai and I looked at each other and nodded.

The next day, we had two dirt bikes in the back of Benson's truck and five in a trailer. Mordecai had a Kawasaki KLX 450 R, Rigby had a red Yamaha 80, Benson had a black and red Honda 150, Skips had a silver cafe racer, Thomas had a 350 KTM, Pops had a black and white Honda 200, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost shared an Orange Honda 200. I didn't have one, because I've only been here a few days.

"Alright, Mordecai will drive my truck, and Skips will drive the rest of us in his Volkswagen. There's only one problem, because of all the gear, we only have five seats in skips car." Benson said.

Rigby was about to say something, but I grabbed Mordecai's arm and yelled, "I'm going with Mordecai!" He blushed, but I remained latched onto his arm. Everyone was looking at me, so I said, "What? I wanna ride shotgun, and I can't do that unless I ride with Mordecai."

"Oh." Everyone said.

I looked up and smiled at Mordecai, and he looked down and smiled at me.

"Alright guys, either change into your gear now or do it at Carnegie."

"Oh! I gotta change!" I yelled. I let go of Mordecai's arm and ran into the house.

I burst into my room and threw open the closet. "Hmm, it's gonna be around eighty-five degrees, so I should dress lightly." I said to myself. I grabbed an outfit and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and changed. I went back into my room, got out the window, walked across the ceiling, and jumped down onto the ground. My feathers were pulled back into a high ponytail, and I was wearing a white tank top that showed my bellybutton, black short shorts, and black and white DC's with mismatch glow in the dark neon colored socks. For accessories, I had a purple leather bracelet that said 'Jo' on it with sparkly letters, a Finn necklace, and regular show earrings. One earring was Rigby, and the other was Mordecai.

Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were staring at me with jaws on the floor.

"Sup?" I asked. I realized why they were looking at me, and decided to tease them. "Oh, my outfit! Do you like it?" I asked, twirling around and smiling.

Rigby seemed to realize he was gaping first, and quickly acted as if he wasn't, soon followed by everyone else, except Mordecai. I walked over to him, put my hands on his chest, and stood on my tippy-toes so I can be at eye level with him.

"Mordecai...?" I said in a soft sort of sing song voice.

"Huh!? What!?" Mordecai said, snapping back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" I whispered in his ear.

He blushed, and he grabbed my wrists and said, "Uh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh, okay." I said a little mopily, drooping my shoulders and turning around. I grabbed my arms and looked up at the sky, pretending to be sad.

Mordecai put his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong?"

I blushed bright red, but I said, "I asked if any of you guys liked my clothes, but you just ignored me."

"Well, I think you look nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

I turned around, hugged him, laughed, and said, "You're an idiot."

He hugged me back and said, "Pfft, I knew you were acting the whole time."

"Wait, so I don't look nice?"

"Well, you do, but-"

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding!"

"Whatever." Mordecai said.

We pulled back from the hug, and that's when Benson and Skips showed up.

"Alright guys, load up. If we want to get there on time, we have to leave now."

"Road trip!" I yelled as I jumped into the car.

Then, we set off for the hill climbs.

Mordecai and I talked for awhile, but eventually, silence filled the car. I was looking out the window, and was thinking about music. Then I thought of my favorite song. Out of habit, I started to sing it. It's called 'Days go by' by Keith Urban.

"I'm changing lanes and talking on the phone drivin' way to fast, and the interstate's jammed with gunners like me afraid of coming in last, but somewhere in the race we run, we're coming undone and, days go by! I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind. As the cars go by, it's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now, 'cause days go by. Out on the roof, just the other night I watched the world flash by. Headlights, taillights running through a river of neon signs, but somewhere in the rush I felt, we're losing ourselves and days go by! I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind. As the cars go by, it's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now, 'cause days go by. We think about tomorrow then it slips away. We talk about forever but we've only got today, and the days go by. I can feel 'em flying like a hand out the window as the cars go by. Yeah it's all we've been given, so you better start livin', you better start livin', better start livin' right now, 'cause days go by! I can feel like 'em flying like a hand out the window in the wind as the cars go by. It's all we've been given, so you better start livin' right now, 'cause days go by! These days go by! So take 'em by the hand. They're yours and mine. Take 'em by the hand, and live your life. Take 'em by the hand, don't let 'em all fly by. Come on, Come on now. 'Cause don't you know the days go byyyyy."

"Wow." Mordecai said.

"Was I singing? Sorry, it's a habit, I know I suck, but-"

"Jo, you don't suck at singing. You're really good. Can you sing something else for me?"

"Uh, sure." After that, I sang 'Mayberry' by Rascal Flatts, 'Without You' by Keith Urban, 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry, 'My Front Porch Looking In' by Lonestar, and 'I Love Your Love' by Eric Church.

I noticed we were on a small dirt road, and we were going pretty slow, so I rolled down the window, grabbed on to the little handle thingy, and sat down so only my legs were in the car. I was laughing, and I looked behind me. It was Skips' car, so I waved. I waited until they waved back before turning around again. I sat like that for a minute until I got bored, then I sat back down in my seat. "That was fun." I told Mordecai.

"And dangerous too."

"Yeah yeah. Oh! There's the Carnegie fifty track! We're almost there!" I said excitedly as I grabbed his arm and pointed.

"Finally." He said.

We paid admission and parked at a campsite. I started the fire while ate guys set up and unloaded the bikes.

"Can someone explain to me why we need a fire in almost ninety degree weather?" I asked.

"Roasting marshmallows!" Mordecai and Rigby chanted.

"Of course." I said.

When we set up camp, everyone took off on the trails. Mordecai and Rigby stayed behind to look after the campsite.

"Hey Jo, wanna go for a ride?" Mordecai asked.

"I-I don't know how." I said. I instantly regretted it and clapped my hand over my mouth.

Rigby burst out laughing and Mordecai punched him. I turned around and looked at the ground, embarrassed. Mordecai put his hand on the small of my back and said, "C'mon, I'll take you for a ride."

I got on the back of his dirt bike and put my hands on his shoulders. He took off kind of slow, and slowly sped up. I was laughing and having fun, until he pulled back on the gas and started going really fast. I screamed and moved my hands from his shoulders and wrapped them around his midsection. I put my head on his back and hung on for dear life. Once I realized what I was doing, I relaxed a bit, but didn't move. I couldn't see Mordecai's face through his helmet, but I knew he was blushing. I smiled and blushed a little myself. It was then, that I realized... I like Mordecai.

We rode around Carnegie for awhile until the hill climbs. It wasn't until they called his name that I knew Mordecai entered.

He started by racing a smaller guy, and he looked like he was struggling. I got everyone and started chanting, "Let's go Mordecai, let's go! Let's go Mordecai let's go!" Everyone from the park chanted with me, and he started gaining on his opponent. I chanted louder, and so did the rest of the group. Mordecai passed the guy and crossed the finish line at the last second. We all cheered, and when he reached the campsite and took his helmet off, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were so awesome!" I said, still hugging his neck.

"Thanks. It was you who started cheering, huh?" He asked.

"Mm hm!" I said as I nodded. I let go of him and everyone congratulated him.

We went back to the campsite and it started to get dark.

"I brought marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate." Benson said, bringing the stuff.

"Smores!" I yelled excitedly as I quickly popped a marshmallow onto my stick. I let it catch on fire and burn the whole outside before I blew it out. I put some chocolate on a cracker, put the marshmallow on top of that, and squished it with another cracker. I took a huge bite and got marshmallow all over my face, but continued eating. I had about five when I stopped.

I put my back against Mordecai's arm, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Smores are yummy." I said.

"Then make another one." Mordecai said.

"Nah, if I do then I'll get sick. I'll be around if you need me." I said as I got up. I walked away from the group out onto a patch of grass. I could see the fire, but I did go quite a ways. I lay down and looked up at the stars. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_I was walking on a beach inbetween chairs. __I had a white bikini on, with a white see through sarong. I had a hibiscus bouquet, and a veil that covered my face. I looked up and saw Mordecai in Black swim trunks, and a bowtie around his neck. I stood in front of him. Everyone from the park was behind him, and all my friends were behind me. Lita, Jaden, Elisa, Lesli, Whitney, and Monique. I handed Lita the hibiscus's, and Mr. White, the preacher, did the talking and stuff. Mordecai picked me up and kissed me. My sarong blocked the view, and next I saw Mordecai spinning me around bridal style if front of the waves._

_"Mordecai…" I said. He jumped in the water, taking me with him. Then, we were splashing each other and laughing._

I woke up in my tent. I stepped outside and stretched. I saw Mordecai and walked over. "Hey, how'd I get in my tent last night?"

"Oh, I found you sleeping on the grass and carried you back. You cuddled up to me and said my name. We're you dreaming about me?"

My face grew red and I said, "Uhhh, you were in my dream, yeah."

"Oh, cool."

"How long are we staying?"

"Three days."

"For the hill climbs?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

(A/N): _Alright mai readerz, ima end this chapter here. Much more to come. Write whatever you want in the reviews, don't really care. Thanks for all the follows and favz! Aight, bye. C ya next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Hey! Go back and read the dream m'bout Mordecai! I wrote it! After you read that, then you may continue to this chapter. M'kay, see ya at the end of the chapter!

The next three days were full of roughing it up in the mountains, and... drama. Right now, I was sitting on the ground, about to cry, with Thomas patting my back.

Flashback:

"Here, hold these for me." Mordecai said.

"M'kay." I said, taking his sunglasses.

Mordecai was in the last race of the hill climbs. If he won, he'd get a trophy and a cash prize.

He got to the top of the hill, but the other rider threw a rock in front of his tire. It looked like he went down the hill, but I saw Mordecai fall off his bike. I ran around the hill and was next to him instantly.

"Mordecai! Mordecai wake up!" I yelled. I touched his face, and I realized he wasn't breathing.

I did the one thing I could think of. CPR. He started breathing again, but was still unconscious. I put his arm over my shoulder, and half dragged, half carried him to where everyone was.

"Hey Mordecai! Nice jo-" Rigby stopped talking when I looked up. He noticed my eyes were watering, and so did everyone else.

Skips picked up Mordecai, and an ambulance took him to the hospital. I put my head in my hands, and collapsed to my knees.

End of flashback

I stood up and forced myself not to cry. I never cried, no matter what. My dad, bullies, pain, nothing.

Thomas's hand was still on my back, comforting me. I watched the ambulance until I couldn't hear the sirens. Thomas gave me a reassuring smile and said. "He'll be ok. Don't worry." This is why Thomas was my friend. He was always there when I needed him. He was like a brother to me, and I was like a sister to him. I liked it that way. Love triangles are so cliché.

All of us packed up camp, and got ready to leave. Everyone piled into Skips car, and I drove Benson's truck. I looked at Mordecai's sunglasses in the seat next to me. I put them on.

As soon as we got to the park, a got out of the truck and into the golf cart without saying a word. I drove to the hospital, and went into Mordecai's room.

I sat next to him, and did the one thing I thought of. I closed my eyes, and I sang.

"He said I was in my early 40's, with a lot of life before me, and a moment came that stopped me on a dime. I spent most of the next days, lookin' at the x-rays, talkin' 'bout the options, and talkin' 'bout sweet time. I asked him when it sank in, that this might really be the real end. How's it hit ya, when you get that kind of news? Man what'd you do?  
And he says, I went sky divin', I went rocky mountain climbin', I went 2.7 seconds, on a bull name Fumanchu. And I loved deeper, and I, spoke sweeter, and I, gave forgiveness I've been denying, and he said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dyin'. He said I was finally the husband, that most the time I wasn't, and I became a friend a friend would like to have, and all the sudden goin' fishing, wasn't such an imposition, and I went three times that year I lost my dad. Well I finally read the good book, and I took a good long, hard look, at what I'd do, If I could do it all again. And then, I went sky divin', I went rocky mountain climbin', I went 2.7 seconds, on a bull name Fumanchu. And I loved deeper, and I, spoke sweeter, and I, gave forgiveness I've been denying, and he said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dyin'. Like tomorrow was a gift, and you've got eternity, to think about what you do with it? What could you do with it, what can  
I do with with it, what would I do with it? Sky divin', I went, rocky mountain climbin', I went 2.7 seconds, on a bull name Fumanchu. Man I loved deeper,  
and I, spoke sweeter, and I, watched an eagle as it was flyin'. And he said someday I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dyin'. To live like you were dyin'. To live like you were dyin'. To live like you were dyin'. To live like you were dyyyyyyyyyin'."

"You just nailed that last note, and you think you suck at singing? You're crazy." Mordecai said.

I opened my eyes, then I hugged him.

"Ouch..." He said.

I quickly let go. "I'm sorry! I forgot you were hurt! I was just excited! I-"

"Jo, its ok."

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I answered it, and Thomas said, "Jo, you better get here quick before Benson blows up!"

"What happened?!" I asked.

"Rigby pissed him off saying stupid stuff and he won't stop! Jo, get over here quick! I know you can calm him down-" then the line was dead.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"I gotta go, Rigby pissed Benson off," I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "See ya later." And ran.

I drove to the park and saw Benson. He was glowing red and Rigby just kept running his mouth. I punched Rigby and called out to Benson.

"Benson! Calm down! You're going to destroy the park!"

"No! I'm sick and tired of him disrespecting me!" Benson kept screaming, and I put my hands on my ears and sank to my knees.

"Benson! Let it go! Don't you see was anger does?!"

"SHUT UP!"

My eyes widened. I remembered all the times my dad said that to me. All the beatings and emotional torture. I looked him in the eyes, and he had that same angered look, with a hint of sadness behind them. I put my head on the ground and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Dad! Please! Don't! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Please, I'm begging you!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps coming closer and tensed up.

"Jo... I-I'm sorry, I forgot." Benson said.

I looked up, and I switched positions. I sat on the ground, and put my head on my knees. I put my hands on the back of my head and closed my eyes. I sighed. Then, I thought of something I started to sniffle, and made it sound like I was crying. Thomas bent down and put a hand on my shoulder, Benson got a few punches, and I got some pats on the backs and don't cry's. Thomas helped me up and guided me into the house.

As soon as the door closed, I burst out laughing. Thomas realized what happened, he said, "You're one good actress."

"I know." I said smiling. "I was only faking the crying part though... Benson really scared me. He sounded exactly like my dad..."

"Quick! They're coming!" Thomas said.

I faced the stairs and put my head in my hands. Thomas put his hand on my back.

The door opened, and Thomas said, "C'mon Jo, let's clean you up." He led me up the stairs, and to the bathroom. He closed the door, and left me alone inside. I looked in the mirror, and smiled at myself. I blew my nose and brushed my feathers.

I walked out after making my eyes puffy. I wiped my eye, pretending I still had tears in them, and smiled. I slid down the banister in front of Benson. He went to apologize, but I just hugged him and said it's ok. I jumped over the back of the couch and started playing Strong Johns. Rigby started playing, and was whining almost instantaneously.

"Hey! You cheated!" He whined.

"Pfft, I didn't cheat, you just suck." I said. I was about to say, "Right Mordecai?", but I remembered he wasn't here. I put the controller down, and got up.

"Hey, whereaya goin?" Rigby asked.

"I have work to do." I said.

Everyone was confused, but I just walked out the door. I took out the trash, washed the cart, picked up trash, cut the grass, trimmed the hedges, cleaned up the graffiti, and cleaned out the gutters. Rigby tried to distract me several times, but I ignored him. Working was the only thing I had on my mind. After I finished, I went to the coffee shop.

"Hi! What can I get you today?" Someone asked.

I looked over and saw Eileen. "You're Eileen right? My name's Jo. Either Margaret or Mordecai probably told you about me."

"Jo? You're the girl Margaret asked out huh?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Well, your clothes hide your gender well, but your voice is pretty feminine."

I was wearing a black shirt with a Monster logo, dark jeans, and black converse. "Not always." I said in my deepened voice.

"That's cool..." Eileen said.

"A soda's fine." I said.

"Alright." She said, then walked off.

I looked up at the TV, and saw a very creepy man. His eye color was black, and had a beard. I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"Hello. I am here to give you specific instructions. On the day Mordecai returns, you will walk to the steep cliff at the park. You will turn your back to the edge, and fall." He said.

I blinked. I shook my head, and looked up at the TV. It was in the middle of an ad. I looked around, and it seemed nobody saw the strange man.

"Here's your soda. I like you eyes, pink is a very unusual color." Eileen said.

"What?" I asked. I had green eyes, not pink. I shook it off and said, "Thanks," and drank my soda.

3 weeks later...

I was really excited. I had finished all my jobs, and Mordecai was being released from the hospital today. I sat on the couch in anticipation, when I heard the golf cart. I grabbed a controller, and started playing Dig Champs.

Rigby whined, "Aw what? I wanted to be player one!"

"Dude, I'm player one, you're player two." I said.

"I don't wanna be player two! He just digs with the sucky pickaxe, I want the one with the shovel!"

"Dude they're exactly the same!"

"Then why don't you be player two?"

"Pfft, I'm son usin' that sucky pickaxe."

"*gasp* See!"

"Dude, calm down. Let's play punchies to see who gets to be player one."

"Fine." He said. He punched me, then I punched him and he hit the armrest. "Ahh!"

"Looks like I'm player one."

"Whatever."

Then, Mordecai walked in. I pretended not to notice and kept playing. Mordecai sat next to me, but I just kept playing, not taking my eyes off the screen.

A few minutes later, I won the game, and yelled, "OOOOOHH!"

"Whatever. This game cheats anyway."

"Mm hm." I mumbled.

"My turn." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai!" I yelled as I hugged him. "You're here!"

"Yeah, now let's play!"

"Oh, you're on!" I said, starting the game.

When the game finished, it was getting dark outside, so I went to bed, leaving the two to bicker about who was player one. I laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.

I was wiping down the counter at the Snack Bar, when I saw something green hurling towards me. When it got closer, I saw it was a meteor. A big meteor, with green flames. I decided to bail and jumped over the counter.

As soon as I jumped, the meteor hit. The force of the impact made me fly and hit a tree. Hard. I landed on the ground and rolled over. I looked up and saw Mordecai and Rigby. I tried to push myself up, but I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I most definitely had some broken ribs.

"Hey dude, wasn't Jo working in the Snack Bar?" Rigby asked.

"No..." Mordecai said. He ran as close as he dared to the meteor. "Jo! Jo can you hear me!?" He yelled.

Mordecai bit his bottom beak and sank down to one knee, but Rigby said, "C'mon dude! We gotta find Skips and tell everyone before the meteors hit the house!"

Mordecai hit the ground with his fist and ran with Rigby towards the house. They ran inside, and just as everyone ran out, a meteor destroyed it. Skips walked over to Mordecai and Rigby, and they disappeared.

I struggled to get up, and looked over again. Mordecai and Rigby reappeared, and Mordecai had a dark grey, metallic orb in his hands. Skips took it, and the meteors disappeared. The house rebuilt itself, and so did the Snack Bar. Everyone went inside, and I tried getting up again. I got onto my knees, and when I stood up, my left ankle hurt.

I looked up at the sky and said, "Why are my bones so weak? I drink milk everyday! My bones should be stronger than steel by now!" I limped towards the house, using my good arm to hold my ribs and the other one hanging loosely at my side.

I silently opened the door, and limped into the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it. Rigby was leaning against the wall and looking at the floor, Benson had an elbow on the table and his head in his hand, Muscle Man, Skips, and High-Five were looking down with their eyes closed, Thomas was silently crying, Pops was shaking his head saying, "Bad show, very bad show," while looking at the floor, and Mordecai was crying with his head on the table.

"Ya'll's is lookin' like somebody gone died or somethin'." I said in a southern accent with a smile.

They all looked up, and shock flashed across their faces. Mordecai stood up and walked over to me. He touched my cheek, and suddenly hugged me very tightly.

I screamed in pain, and Mordecai quickly let me go. I fell to my knees, but forced myself not to collapse.

Mordecai knelt down and said, "Jo, what's wrong?"

I looked up and asked, "Can you help me up first?"

"Oh, yeah." Mordecai said. He went to grab my arm, but I quickly said, "Not that arm!" and he put my other arm over his shoulders. Once I was stable, he let me go.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Benson asked.

"Well, I was working in the Snack Bar, and a meteor came from out of nowhere, so I bailed. The force of the impact made me fly forward and I hit a tree."

"Geez, and you managed to get here? You're one tough chick!" Muscle Man said.

I laughed a little, and Thomas asked, "And, you're completely alright?"

"Well, I think because I bailed so quickly, I sprained my ankle, and when I hit the tree I most definitely broke some ribs, and maybe my arm." I said with a smile.

"Oh, my. It is quite a miracle that you were able to get here by yourself." Pops said.

"I think I need a hospital..." I said. My vision started to get blurry, and just then, I felt the blood trickling down my leg. "Uh oh." I said, almost falling forward. I looked, and saw a big gash on the back of my leg.

"What?" Mordecai asked worriedly.

"I have a big cut, on, on my... leg..." I said, starting to become dizzy. My vision was starting to get darker, and I fell to my knees. I heard everyone panic, and next thing I knew, I was in the air. The last thing I remember was my head against Mordecai's chest, and he was saying, "You're going to be okay." Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes, and instantly squinted because of the light. I heard people coming, and pretended to still be asleep, out of habit.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next hour or so, I don't think she'll make it." A voice said. I guessed it was a doctor.

I heard a sigh, then someone said, "Alright. Thanks."

'Mordecai.' I thought.

The door closed, and I guessed the doctor left. Mordecai sat in a chair next to my bed and said, "Jo, please wake up." He held my hand and was silent for a moment.

"Mordecai? What happened?" I asked, opening my eyes. My voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Well, you had four broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and because of that cut on your leg, you lost a lot of blood. When you passed out, you went into a comma. You've been out for awhile."

"How long?"

"About a week."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "I must've been in pretty bad shape huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. When you were in the doorway I was surprised you weren't dead cuz to the shape you were in. Cuts and bruises everywhere. Even on your lip!" He said.

"Oh wow. I didn't even notice. I didn't know I had a cut on my leg until my vision was blurry."

"Pfft, I dunno if I should call that strong, or just plain weird."

"Well, I am weird, and I'm strong, so probably a little built of both, with just a dash of crazy in there." I said.

We laughed a little, and I noticed Mordecai was still holding my hand. I blushed a little, and when he noticed, he quickly let go. He blushed too, and it started to get awkward.

"How have things been at the park without me?" I asked.

"... Boring." Mordecai said.

I was surprised. "I thought you were going to say something like 'quiet' or 'more work gets done' or something like that."

"Actually, the parks been lonely without you. Without your craziness and liveliness, the park seems kind of... dull."

"Well, you and Rigby had all kinds of adventures before I came to the park, right?"

Well yeah, but, ever since you hurtled out of the sky, the park changed, and so did all of us guys. We were all happier, and the park seems happy too."

"...wow. First of all, that's cliché, and second of all, nobody's ever said something like that to me before. Mordecai, you're so nice, and any girl would be lucky to have you." I said, squeezing his hand. We smiled at each other, but then Rigby walked in with a nurse. We let go of each other's hands and looked at Rigby.

"Jo! You're awake! That's good. Alright Mordecai lets go." He said quickly.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

"He's right, Mordecai. You need to work, and I need to rest." I said.

"But-" he tried to argue.

I put a hand to his face and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. I'll be okay, I promise." I said.

Mordecai took the hand on his face and squeezed it, then he got up and walked out, with the door not closing all the way.

"Dude, that was sick." Rigby said.

"Whatever. Let's go tell everyone at the park she's not gonna die."

"That's what they think." The nurse said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock. I knew her voice, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The nurse just smiled evilly, and it was then I noticed who she was.

"Margaret..." I whispered.

She took a little container out of her pocket with a yellow tinted liquid inside of it.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, just a little Inland Taipan venom."

I gasped. "T-that's one of the deadliest snake venoms in the world!"

"I know." She said wickedly.

I looked at the door, and saw it was slightly open. I heard Mordecai and Rigby arguing in the hallway.

Margaret poured the venom in the water bag thingy and left.

"MORDECAI HELP ME!" I screamed. I struggled to get the needle out of my arm. I was weak, and the venom didn't help either.

Mordecai burst through the door, followed by some doctors.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running to my side.

"Inland Taipan venom, in the water. Get the needle out!" I yelled, with my vision becoming blurry. Mordecai took the needle out, and the doctors looked at each other. "Get... the anti-venom..." I said, my vision fading to blackness.

I woke up feeling disgusting, like I hadn't showered in forever. I sat up and put a hand to my head. Instinctively, I said, "Mordecai?" and looked around.

I was in some type of operating room. I was laying on a stainless steel counter with a tray of tools next to me and a light above. I couldn't see the walls, so I figured the room was really big. I stood up, and started walking. After what seemed like an eternity, I realized I walked down a hallway. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I looked around. None of the lights were on in any of the rooms, and it was silent. Not the silent where nobody's talking, I'm talking about the silent where there's no noise at all. I managed to find the exit, and when I opened the doors, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

(A/N): Ooh, a cliffhanger! Ima tell you, I know exactly where this in going. M'kay, bai now :)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? Sorry I haven't updated in foreveeer. School's being a butt chicken and I had to clean my room _and_ go to my great-grandpa's funeral. Anyways, here you go!

Nothingness. Pure nothingness. No plants, no water, just sandy wind and cracked ground and rubble.

I walked towards a large mass of rubble, only to find the city. I walked through, and eventually found myself in front of the park-or what was left of it.

I pushed open the charred gate and walked toward the house. I passed the destroyed Snack Bar, Skips house, and the fountain. I reached the house, and surprisingly, it was intact. I slowly walked up the steps, careful not to make a sound. I was afraid if I made a sound something really bad would happen. I silently pushed open the door, and when I saw what was in there, I sank to my knees.

Thomas, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, Pops, and Rigby here in a large pool of dried blood with bullet holes in their chests. There was white powder on the ground beside Muscle Man, and I could tell it was High-5. I noticed Mordecai wasn't there.

Almost inaudibly, I whispered, "Mordecai?"

He was in front of me instantly. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my beak and put a gun to my chest. Tears brimmed my eyes, and I looked at him pleadingly. 'Wait. Those aren't his eyes. His eyes are calm and gentle. These eyes are cold and blank.' I thought to myself. I saw Mordecai in there for a second, and my eyes widened, but it quickly disappeared.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" A creepy voice said.

I know that voice.

Mordecai pushed me towards the stairs, the gun pointed at my back. I looked at the top, and there. I saw him. The creepy guy from the commercial.

"You!" I said.

"Yes, it is me. The man from the commercial in the coffee shop. If you remember, I told you to jump off of a cliff, but you did not. So, I took over Mordecai and destroyed the world. I destroyed this park last," he laughed, "I made ol' Mordecai here shoot everyone. The looks on their faces were priceless."

"You heartless monster!" I screamed.

"Why thank you. Now, it's your turn to die."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

The guy just snapped his fingers, and Mordecai grabbed my arm and put the gun to my back. He forced me to walk, and I didn't want to get shot, so I did, with slight defiance.

Mordecai POV:

I hated this. I was a prisoner inside myself. It was like I was watching a TV show, but unable to turn it off or walk away. I had no control over anything I did. My body moved on its own accord, due to this guy that hypnotized me or something.

I was in some kind of glass barrier, but no matter where I looked, I couldn't escape the sight of what was happening. In the barrier, I had lost my sense of touch. I couldn't feel anything physically, but I felt everything emotionally.

I felt horrible, and extremely depressed. I had killed all of my friends, and Jo died in the hospital. I was standing, doing nothing, when I heard the thing I feared for most. Jo called my name. My body was instantly in front of her, and I desperately tried to tell her to run, but she couldn't hear me from behind the glass. One of my arms held her beak closed, and the other pointed a gun at her. I felt terrible. I desperately tried to stop, say I'm sorry, anything, but my body wouldn't listen to me.

Then, that look.

God, that look made me want to shoot myself.

I fought as hard as I could, banging against the barrier. It cracked, and for a second, I had control. Her eyes widened, but the barrier repaired itself. Then, I pushed her.

No, freaking, way.

This guy just made me push Jo.

I pounded against the glass. Slamming my fists on it, ramming into it, kicking it, I did all I could to try and break it. Finally with one last punch, it shattered. I had control of my body, but I didn't want him to kill me or Jo, so I followed his orders. We walked to the cliff at the edge of the park, and he made Jo stand by the edge. I pointed the gun at her, trying to keep a blank expression.

"See, if you would have just jumped off the cliff, over seven billion people would still be alive. Shoot her now." The creepy guy said.

I put my finger on the trigger, and Jo pleaded, "Mordecai please! I know you're in there somewhere! Please don't do this!" Tears started to gather in her eyes, and then I couldn't take it anymore. I hate it when girls cry.

BANG.

I turned around and shot the creepy guy right in the chest. He fell to the ground, but just before he died, he forced Jo to fall off the cliff.

Jo POV:

BANG.

I heard the shot, but no pain came. I opened my eyes, and the creepy guy was on the ground. Suddenly, I was forced off the cliff. I fell a little ways, but then I grabbed onto a small ledge. I pulled myself onto it, and climbed back to the top of the cliff. I grabbed the ledge, and suddenly, I was pulled up by Mordecai. I wrapped my arms around him and started freaking out.

"I was so scared. I thought you were gonna shoot me." I said in between gasps.

"It's ok. Don't be scared. Everything will be fine." Mordecai said, patting my back.

"But, everyone is dead." I said.

"Look." Mordecai said, pointing to the city and park. Everything was repairing itself, and people were reappearing on the streets like nothing had happened. We ran back to the house, and everyone was acting like nothing happened, except for Skips. I smiled, and decided to put this day in the back of my mind, never to think about it again.

2 weeks later...

It was Rigby's birthday, and we were playing games. The last thing we're going to do was a singing contest. Everyone who wanted to sing sang, and since nobody else went up, I did. I picked a song, and started singing. I chose 'Only You Can Be You' by the How to Rock cast ft. Cymphonique.

I got a little too into it and was dancing, kinda jumping, and even doing a little ballet like Stacey did in Pitch Perfect.

When the song ended, I giggled at the guy's faces. "What? Surprised I can sing? Hehe, guys are weird!" I said as I put the mic down and walked into the kitchen and got a soda. I walked back in, and Mordecai pit a paper crown on my head.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, the queen of singing!" Mordecai said.

Everyone bowed to me, so I giggled and bowed back.

"Aren't girls supposed to curtsey?" Rigby asked.

"Pfft, you usually have to hear a skirt to do that, and I don't wear skirts." I said, with emphasis on don't.

"Whatever, you're the queen." He said.

After that we had cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rigby, happy birthday to you!" We all sang.

Rigby blew out his candles and grabbed a handful of cake. He threw it at Mordecai, but missed and hit me square in the face. Everyone gasped and held their breath, thinking I was going to freak out, but I calmly wiped the cake of my face and walked over to Rigby.

I patted his head, but then I pushed his face into the cake. He lifted his head up, and when I saw his face, I started rolling on the floor laughing. I was laughing so hard, my face was red and my eyes were watering.

Then, everyone got involved in the cake war. By the time we finished, cake was everywhere, but we just stood around laughing.

A few hours later, we cleaned up, and I took a shower. I washed the frosting out of my feathers and got dressed in boy clothes. I put the paper crown on my head, and went downstairs. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't tired, but it was too late to go anywhere.

I started playing Dig Champs. I was hitting a snail, when I saw something I never did before. There was a door, and I walked towards it. I pressed the button to open it, and suddenly, I was in the game.

I looked around and said, "Coool!"

Suddenly the player started moving, and it thought to myself, 'It's either Mordecai of Rigby.'

The player hit the snail and killed it, and I knew it was Mordecai. His player approached me, and asked, "Excuse me prince, are you lost?"

'Prince?' I reached up and touched my crown, and said, "Yes, actually. I have absolutely no clue where I am."

Suddenly, the player tries to punch me, so I grab his arm, twist it, and flip him over onto his back.

Mordecai POV:

I saw the controller on the couch and started playing. I killed a snail, and Rigby sat down too.

"Hey dude, what's that?" He asked.

"I dunno, I'll check it out." I moved the player over to the purple thing, and the screen said it was a princess.

"Prince? I didn't know they had a prince in this game."

"It says he's lost."

"Dude, punch him, see what happens." Rigby said, laughing a little.

I laughed and said, "Ok dude." I pressed the button to punch, but then my player was on the ground and the screen said, 'Prince knows karate!'

"What?" Rigby and I said at the same time.

Jo POV:

I looked at the guy on the ground and said, "Jerk!" Then walked away. "What kind of idiot punches a prince?" I asked myself.

I started to walk away, but the player grabbed my arm. I gave him a death stare and he let go.

"I'm sorry your highness." He said.

"What kind of idiot punches a prince? I know Rigby would but, wait... MORDECAI YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

Mordecai POV:

I stopped the prince from running away, but he didn't like it when I touched him, so my player just said, "I'm sorry your highness."

He started talking, but then, "I know Rigby would but, wait... MORDECAI YOU IDIOT!" The prince said.

"Jo!?" I exclaimed. I looked at Rigby, and he looked at me with the same confused and shocked expression.

"Dude, how did Jo get in the game?" Rigby asked.

"I dunno dude, but we have to get her out." I said.

"Right, but how?"

"Let's find Skips."

"Yeah, I've seen that door before. Special people see them in games and due to curiosity go towards them sooner or later." Skips said.

"But why is Jo special? What's so great about her?" Rigby asked.

"Well, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. said something once about a door that lead to non-segregated times, Leonardo Da Vinci said he traveled through a door and saw the face of David, Shakespeare quoted in a forgotten poem, 'For yet the door has been revealed, so has my true self,' and Isaac Newton said he went through a hidden passageway and learned his three laws, then George Washington said he found the key to great presidency when returning from 'the great world of knowledge.'"

"So, Jo's gonna be famous and awesome?" Rigby said excitedly.

"Eh, maybe. She might just turn out to be an unknown hero. There are a lot of those."

"Well, how do we get her back?" I asked.

"It all depends on her. If she wants to come back, she will. If she doesn't, she'll stay there."

"So we play the waiting game?" Rigby asked.

"Mm hm." Skips nodded.

Jo POV:

I was in this castle being treated as princess. Well, once I showed them I was a girl. About a week passed, and I hated every minute of it. They wanted me to stay inside, do my hair, and even near make-up. No way. I hate it here. I wanna go home.

Mordecai POV:

It sucks here without Jo. Everyone is bored and grouchy, but I'm the worst. I don't talk, I hardly eat, it's a miracle when I get my work done. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Maybe seeing Margaret will cheer me up.

"Hey Mordecai!" Margaret said in her usual cheery voice.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"Geez Mordecai, you looked bummed. I'll get you your coffee."

'Who am I kidding? Not even Margaret can cheer me up. I miss Jo. Wait, what did I just say? I-I miss her in that big brother type way. Yeah, that's it.' I sighed. 'I don't know how I feel about her. Besides, I like Margaret, right? Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?'

Jo POV:

"Princess?" A maid asked.

"Yeah?"

"The king requests your presence."

"King?"

"Yes. Your father."

I gasped. I cowered a little, but nodded my head and followed her. She ushered me into the throne room, and I stood in front of my 'father'.

"Sweetheart! It's so good to see you!" The king said.

I was confused. He looked and sounded exactly like my father, but he was... nice. "Uh, hi." I said awkwardly.

"I called you here to discuss your behavior."

"Oh geez, this again? How many times do I have to tell you people? I hate dresses, I hate nail polish and hairdos, and I really hate makeup!" I said over exaggeratively.

"Since when were you like this? What happened to my beautiful, quiet daughter?"

"Make-up doesn't make you beautiful!" I screeched. "It makes you fake!"

"Dear, calm down," the king said, becoming worried.

I growled a little and sat in my chair with a cross look on my face.

"Now dear, you know you musn't act like this at your party."

"What party?"

"The party where you find a suitor."

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" I yelled.

"No, dear. You must find a suitor at this party, and you must dress accordingly."

"UUUHH! I'll go, but I'm wearing what I want, and there's no way I'm wearing make-up, and nobody's touching my hair."

"As long as you go."

I walked out in a fit and went into my room. I didn't come out until the party the next day.

I put on a white tank top, some shorts, and skater shoes. I left my feathers alone and walked out.

I stood around and only mumbled when people would talk to me, especially princes. I sighed, and walked out onto the balcony. I put my head in my hands and looked out at everything.

"Princess?"

"Whaaaatt?" I asked, looking up trying to sound as annoyed as I possibly could.

"Aw come on babe, don't sound like that."

I turned around and looked at the guy. "What did you just say to me?" I asked, staring daggers.

"I know you want this. You're gonna pick me, and were gonna break the bed on our honeymoon." He said with a sickening smile.

He walked towards me, but I said, "If you touch me I swear not even God could help you."

He wrapped his arm around my back and slid his hand into my shirt.

I screeched a war cry. He put his hands over his ears, and all of the windows around me shattered. I ran towards him, and gave him a right hook to the jaw. He held his chin, and went to strike me. I grabbed his arm, twisted it, flipped him over, and slammed him onto his back. I ran to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. I screamed and punched the wall. "I HATE IT HERE!" I screamed. I put my back to the door and sank to the floor. "I miss Mordecai..." I said, eyes watering. "I wanna go home..."

Suddenly, a door appeared. I looked at the door behind me, then at the door in front of me, and I said, "Anywhere is better than here."

I pushed open the door, and when I looked around, I was in the doorway of the house.

"...Hello?"

I looked at the microwave in the kitchen, and it said 2:45 a.m.

"UUUHH!" I moaned as I plopped down onto the couch. I stared into space, rethinking what happened, when my stomach growled. I never ate at the palace, and I didn't really leave my room, so I was starving. I pushed myself off the couch and made some cereal.

I pushed the spoon around in the bowl, occasionally picking some up, but putting it back shortly after.

"Who am I kidding? I can't eat right now. I'm too lonely. I, I wanna see Mordecai." I whispered to myself. I put my head on the table, and fell asleep.

_I was in the middle of the ballroom, back in the castle. I had on a poofy dress, a mani/pedi, and freaking ten pounds of make-up. Make-up! I groaned and started making my way to the bathroom. I was just about to get there, when that guy showed up._

"Hey babe. How about we dance a little?"

"Move." I said, shoving him out of the way.

He grabbed my wrist and said, "Aww c'mon, don't be like that. Don't you wanna get a feel of what it's like to be with this?"

"Let me go." I said, giving him a death glare.

"Baby you need to learn how to appreciate what you have. And may I say, you have all this."

No, freaking, way. Did he just call me baby? Oh, it's getting serious up in here now. I ripped my wrist from his grip and said, "Look you pig headed dope, if you ever even think about calling me that again, I will personally use every bit of knowledge in my head against you."

"What would a princess know?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that it takes only twenty pounds of force to rip a guys balls off."

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't threatened me." The guy said. His skin started melting and turning black, and he got bigger. He kept growing, and turned into a dragon. I clenched my fists and started running towards him, but his tail came from out of nowhere and smacked me against a wall. I got up and flipped onto his tail. I started running towards his head, but he started thrashing around. I dug my manicured nails into his scales, and he roared. I started running, and when I was on the top of his head, I punched his eye. He roared again and threw me off. I hit the ground, but still got up. I was about to jump on him, when the ground started falling. I fell down into a red and black abyss, with his evil laughter filling my ears. I landed on nothing, and got myself up. All of a sudden he appeared, but he was huge! He laughed and said, "Foolish princess, defiance can get you killed. He made his hand a fist and slammed it on top of me.

I shot up and screamed. I was sweating and I was breathing heavily. It took me a moment to figure out where I was. I put my head on the table and put my hands on the back of my head. I sighed and tried to calm my heartbeat.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, but didn't really care.

"...Jo?"

My head shot up. I looked and saw just the person I wanted to see. I ran over to his and hugged him, burying my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I said his name softly.

"Mordecai..."

We pulled back and he asked, "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

I took a deep breath and told him the whole story. Every last detail. "... and I was so lonely the whole time. I missed you."

His eyes widened. Slowly he said, "I-I missed you too..."

After a moment, Mordecai got up to go and tell Rigby everything was ok.

I decided to make hot chocolate. I hummed a tune and took out two cups. I put the chocolate powder into the milk and put it in the microwave, and repeated the process with the other cup. I was still humming, and I saw someone take the other cup.

"Hello Mordecai." I said in a snooty British accent, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"What's with the accent?" He asked, leaning against the table.

"Well, as princess, I fully intend to play the part." I said, using over exaggerated hand motions.

He laughed and said, "It doesn't suit you."

"Nope." I said in my regular voice, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Ouch!" I yelled, burning my lip. I put the cup down on the counter.

"It's hot." Mordecai said, putting his cup on the table.

"Well yeah, I kinda figured that out." I said.

He walked over to me and leaned against the counter. "Lemme see." He said, reaching for my chin.

"Mm mm." I said, turning my head.

"Please?" He begged.

I crossed my arms and over dramatically turned my head towards him. I puckered so he could see them better.

He grabbed my chin and pulled he closer, moving my head from side to side. "You look ok. You'll be fine."

"That's a relief, I thought I had third degree burn marks, and I would have to go to the hospital, stuff like that." I said sarcastically.

"But really, are you ok?" He asked.

"I dunno, it still kind of hurts. Maybe a kiss will make me feel better?" I said. I was completely joking!

All of a sudden, Mordecai was kissing me. My eyes opened so wide I thought they were going to pop. I slowly closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

I snapped back to reality, and Mordecai was leaning in a little, and I did too. I was expecting someone to walk in at any second, but nobody did. As we got closer, I closed my eyes, and so did Mordecai. Then, our lips met. I realized, 'I'm kissing Mordecai, and he's kissing me... This, is awesome.'

We slowly pulled back and opened our eyes, and only then I realized we were holding each other. I flashed bright red, and Mordecai did too.

"Uh, um... Do you feel better?" He stammered.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said.

We let go of each other, and drank our hot chocolate in silence. I finished, and said, "We should probably go to bed."

Mordecai put his cup in the sink and agreed. We walked up the stairs, and I missed one and started falling. Mordecai caught me, and our faces were right in front of each other. He kissed me again, and I kissed him back. We separated, and he had an arm around my waist as we walked into our room. We lay down on the bed, and Mordecai pulled me close. We were silent for a moment, until I asked, "Mordecai, did we-" but then I realized he was asleep. I smiled to myself, and fell asleep, being certain of my feelings for Mordecai.

I woke up, and Mordecai was still holding me. I laid there for a few minutes until he woke up. I pretended to be asleep, and he looked to see if I was awake, then lay back down and pulled me closer. After a few moments, I couldn't help myself and said, "You know I'm awake, right?"

Mordecai let go and sat up. I turned onto my back and looked at him.

"Uh, how long we're you awake?" He asked nervously.

"I woke up before you." I said, smiling.

He blushed bright red and struggled to find the right words to say. I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush more and said, "It's ok." Then I stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? Final chapter Bummer. Anyways, hope ya like it!

Mordecai walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Jo? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said, spinning towards the table. I sat down, put my head in my hands, and looked at him.

"About yesterday, I was just, ya know, caught up in the moment. I didn't mean anything by... what happened."

I was shocked, mad, and upset all at the same time. "Oh. Um, okay. Well, I, I should get to work." I got up and walked out, leaving Mordecai in the kitchen. As soon as I closed the door, I sprinted to nowhere in particular.

I ended up in the middle of a clump of trees. I climbed the closest one and stayed there. My eyes started to water, but I forced the tears to go away. I took a few deep breaths and started thinking. 'You know what? It's for the best. It would be awkward if we dated, cuz then Rigby would feel like a third wheel. Yeah. I can stop liking him. It's like the guys I used to like. Just brush 'em off.' I smiled for a second, but quickly sighed. 'Who am I kidding? I love him! But... he likes Margaret. I just... have to put this behind me. C'mon Jo, time to work.' I jumped down from the tree and started working; acting like my normal self.

I started sleeping on the floor again, even though Mordecai and Rigby told me not to. I slowly started detaching myself from Mordecai, and that's how I was going to get over him.

3 weeks later...

Benson called a park meeting, and when we were all there, he started flipping through pages on his clipboard and talking.

"Alright guys, there's going to be another party soon, and Mr. Malleard is going to be there."

"Details?" Thomas said.

"Formal. Tomorrow, Parkside Lux, just like last time. Starts at 6 sharp."

"Got it." I said. I got up and took the cart to the mall. I picked out some silk and other fabrics, then a few other necessities. I drove back home and started sewing.

The next day, I finished work early and started getting ready. I showered, and looked at the contents of the counter.

"Of this doesn't work, nothing will." I said. I picked up the mascara and turned on the straightening iron.

When I finished, I couldn't believe it was me. From all angles, I looked... pretty. I looked at my creation from fabric on the counter, and put it on.

It was a dress. It was black, strapless, and showed my back. It ended a little above mid-thigh, and had a little slit on the left side. I put on black heels, and a black rose necklace. The necklace was actually a tiny tape recorder. I put on some black dangler earrings, and the gems could serve as smoke bombs. I tied a black cloth around my wrist that could be used as a ninja mask. I had a dagger strapped to my thigh, and I had a hairpin filled with poison. Hey, you never know!

Everyone else had already left to help set up the party by the time I finished. I sighed again. I looked in the mirror one last time, and walked out of the house towards the cart.

I pulled up at Parkside Lux a few minutes before the party started. I looked myself over, and stood in front of the door. I put my hand to it, but pulled back. I looked back at the cart, then at the door again. I took a deep breath, and silently pushed open the door. I walked in, but nobody was in the front room. I sighed in relief, and listened. They were in the next room talking. I walked over, trying to keep my heels from clicking. I stood in the doorway, and cleared my throat.

They all turned their heads, and stopped. Skips and Pops gave me the thumbs up, saying it was cool. Benson quickly recovered, pretending to act professional, failing horribly. M.M. and High-Five gave nods, and Thomas just blushed and looked away. Rigby snapped out of it and pretended to cough, playing it off like it didn't happen. Mordecai was like a zombie. I walked over to him and stood. He snapped out of it, and cleared his throat, blushing furiously. I giggled and walked out, earning a whistle from Muscle Man. I sat down at a bar stool and waited for the party to start.

About 10 minutes later everybody was there. I was walking down the hall, when I found the absolute worst person. Margaret. I hit the record button on the tape, just in case. She walked over to me and started talking.

"Yeah, I'm here with my date. He's totes in love with me. I've got him wrapped around my finger."

"When'd you meet him? This morning?" I asked.

"No. I've known him since high school."

"You've just been playing him, haven't you?"

"Well, I can always use him when I want to."

"Pfft. I can't believe Mordecai fell for someone like you. If he liked me back, I would-" I shut my mouth, realizing what I just said.

"So, you like Mordecai, huh? I guess little idiots like you will take any leftovers they can find." Margaret said.

"They're not leftovers if you don't use them! And you're the idiot! You asked me out at the mall remember!? And boyfriends aren't accessories! You can't pick one and say, 'I don't like you anymore!' And get another one! And, you can't completely control their lives! You're truly just a spoiled little princess that thinks she can have whatever she wants! I will never be like you. If I had Mordecai, I would never take him for granted. A girl like me would be so lucky to have him, and I would love him, and let him have his bro time, but you, you just suffocate the boy and then you say, 'he was always there,' or, 'I never had time for myself,' but I'm calling you out." I was careful not to yell. Even at times like this, I remember my vow.

"Pfft, please. A nasty little tomboy like you doesn't even deserve a man. You eat like a pig, you belch in public, you don't wear make-up, you dress like a boy, you're always sweaty or dirty, you have no manners, and for Christ's sake you have no common decency!" Margaret said.

"Oh ho ho, Barbie, please. You wear ten pounds of make-up, and your feather color is so fake, your dress totally clashes with your feathers, you 'diet' six times a week, you look like a Barbie doll, you dress like a girl on the corner, you act like a whore, and you are so ratchet." I said.

Margaret swung at me, but missed me by a mile. A devilish smile formed on my beak, and I untied the cloth from my wrist and tied it as a ninja mask. I ran towards Margaret, preparing to attack. An idea popped into my mind, and I went to ram into her. Just before I did, I stopped. She tried to punch my face, but I grabbed her fist and stopped her just a few centimeters before it hit. I smiled under my mask, and gave her an evil stare. She tried to break free, but I had her in a death grip. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, and I smiled again. Then, I said, "Have a nice fall, Barbie." and flipped her over my head. Instead of slamming her on the ground, I let her go and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. I set her on her feet, and re-tied the cloth onto my wrist. I looked at her one last time and said, "You better not say anything about Mordecai, or anyone else at the park. You can say whatever you want about me, as long as you say it to my face, but you're too much of a wuss. If I hear you talking crap again, I won't hold back, and I'll give you a real butt kicking."

"You're calling me a wuss? Pfft, I could easily take you down."

"First of all, I easily could've just beaten you up, and you tried to kill me, and I'm not scared of you. All you do is talk crap, and I wouldn't be surprised if you wore you're behind as a hat." I gave her a death glare, and walked away.

I walked into the next room and I saw Mordecai dancing with a happy grin on his face. I pulled him into a quiet room and started talking to him.

"So, I see you're happy." I said.

"Yep, cuz I'm finally gonna make my moove!" Mordecai said.

I was shocked a little. "Make a move on who?"

"My date of course!"

"Who's your date?"

"Margaret!"

"What? You like her?"

"Well, yeah."

"Y-you don't like anyone else?"

"Nope. Besides, it's not like you like me anyways."

"Are you blind!? How can you not see that I-!" I clapped my hand over my mouth and sank to my knees, knowing that I broke my vow to never yell. I said, "See what you make me do? I'm acting like this because I l-!" I started to yell again when I was about to say my feelings, but before I could, Margaret opened the door and asked, "Is everything ok?"

Mordecai put an arm around her waist and said, "Yeah, everything's fine." Margaret shot me a look of victory, and then Mordecai walked through the door back to the party with her.

I covered my eyes with my hands and ran. I ran without looking back. I ran until my heel broke and I fell. I stayed on the ground and held my arms. "I wore a dress, put on heels, styled my feathers, and even wore MAKE-UP! For nothing! He just left me there, crushed my heart, threw my feelings away like trash! He kissed me! I thought he loved me! That's it! I'm going to find Skips and figure out a way home."

I ran into Skips' house, holding my heels in my hand. I told him I had to go home, and after much insisting and begging, he agreed.

Skips left to go to the party, and I stood in front of the portal for a long time. I took a deep breath, and took one last look at the park. I said, "Be happy, Mordecai."

Just before I stepped into the portal, Mordecai burst into the room.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to come." I said.

"Jo, why are you leaving?"

I laughed a little. "You kissed me, you held me, but this whole time you were playing me on. After all that, after I fell in love with you, you go off with the ratchet that'll treat you like an out of style handbag. To think I still like you after all of this."

"What, Jo-"

"You know, I tried to stop liking you, and I thought I'd found my way out of this pain, only to find your memory train. At the party with Margaret a few minutes ago, you broke my heart. You chose her, even after all those things she said about you."

"She talked about me?"

"Yep. Here's the recording," I said, tossing him a tape. "Have a nice life Mordecai. I love you." My eyes started to water, but I NEVER, cry. Before he could stop me I walked through the portal and it closed behind me. I heard him call my name, but I just said, "Goodbye."

I was suddenly in my room back at Sonoma State. I had my body, and my waist length purple streaked black tipped hair back.

I heard the door open, and Jaden called, "Jo? You here?"

I bolted down the stairs and hugged her. "Jaden! You're here, you're really here!"

"Yep, two week break." She said.

I let go of her, and saw Lita standing in the doorway. She's shorter than me, but I pounced on her anyways.

"Hey, what happened? Where were you? Who were you with?" She asked, emphasis on with.

"You're not going to believe this, but..." And I told them everything.

Jaden was shocked, and Lita was crying.

I tried not to cry as I re-told my memories. The first party, dirt biking, Rigby's birthday party and the mess with the cake, the meteors, the fight with Margaret, and all the rest of the awesome things we did.

For the next two weeks, I was like a soulless corpse, spacing out during classes and only mumbling during conversations. I was always reliving that one moment, the moment he walked away with Margaret.

One day, Lita pulled me aside.

"Jo, you need to pull yourself together! Just like you always told me, a guy isn't worth your happiness!" She said.

"You're right. I have to pull myself together!" I said. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked into class.

"Sup bros?" I said in my deepened voice.

From then on everything was normal. Everyone thought I was a dude, and life was perfect, except for the heartache I always carried with me.

2 years later...

I had graduated with a degree in performing arts last year. I had a small apartment, and was currently working for Disney. I was the lead in a movie called The Egyptian Cowgirl, about an islander who travels back in time and is mistaken for Cleopatra. I got home one day after filming, and decided to read one of my many books.

I read about five of them, and then realized I hadn't changed out of my acting clothes.

I put on a white tank top and a big Monster over shirt. I had on a pair of boys black skinny jeans and DC's. I put on a Monster hat and hid my hair in it. Yes, I still dress like a boy.

Then, I sat down and watched TV. Guess what? Regular Show was on. A marathon. It showed all the episodes in order, and I watched all of them. I hadn't watched it since I came back, so I was laughing until I was rolling on the floor. When I got up, still laughing slightly, an episode I had never seen came on, and guess what? It started with a purple object falling out of the sky and disappearing into a tree.

"Now, I can see everything from their point of view." I whispered to myself. I watched all of the episodes, even though I was ripping open an old wound. I eyes watered at the end, but then, a commercial came on. There were still more episodes. 'Mordecai and Margaret...' I thought. 'Well, at least I can see their wedding.' I thought, accepting the worst thought I had ever dared to think. As the episodes progressed, my happiness meter hit the roof. I was jumping up and down, dancing, and even singing a victory song. What happened was, Mordecai listened to the tape and broke up with Margaret. (YAY!) Since then, the episodes consisted of adventures throughout the world collecting artifacts to build a dimension traveler. According to Skips, if the artifacts are assembled correctly, you can travel to any dimension or parallel universe in existence. Once Mordecai defeated an enemy that tried to steal the final artifact from him, the episode ended.

"No! It can't be over, that can't be it! Ahh!" I started screaming, but the next commercial said, "Regular Show, all new episode, coming up next."

"YES!" I screamed, hitting the roof. Literally. I calmed down and watched the episode.

Mordecai and Skips built the machine in a montage with some forgotten song playing.

When they finished, Skips said, "Alright Mordecai, bring Jo back for us. We all miss her, and I know you miss her most of all."

Mordecai nodded, and walked through the machine.

"Pfft, so what now? Are they going to re-animate my character and give her totally fake lines that I would never say?" I said.

I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, and a six foot tall man with spiked blue hair on top of his head, and two black stripes on the sides, stood there. He smiled, and I recalled it from somewhere, it seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Jo, it's me, Mordecai." The man said.

'That voice...' I thought. I reached out, and put my hands on his chest. I touched his arm, and looked up at his face.

"It is you!" I yelled. I threw my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my back, and squeezed lightly. I looked at my TV, and Skips were starting to get worried.

"We should go." I said.

"Wait, we can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"There's something I have to do first."

Mordecai grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eyes. "Now we can go back." He said.

Mordecai pressed a button on a watch, and a portal opened. I grabbed a jacket, and hand in hand, we walked through the portal.

Next thing I knew, I was a bird, holding hands with the feathery Mordecai I love.

I looked over at Skips. I gave him a hug, and he said, "C'mon, I told everyone to meet up in the kitchen. You're a surprise."

I smiled and nodded. I looked at Mordecai and said, "Alright, I have a plan. Huddle."

My plan was, I would dress up as a dude, and Skips could pass me off as a new employee. Then, I would take off my jacket and reveal I'm Jo.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Skips said. "You two get goin, you're supposed to be there before me."

"Oh! Alright. See you in a minute Jo." Mordecai said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and quickly walked out.

I took off my over shirt and zipped up my jacket. I gave Skips the thumbs up sign and put my hood on to hide my face.

Skips and I walked to the house, and I said, "The Park looks so grey, like its dead... Like it was deserted and left abandoned years ago."

"Well, ever since you left, so did the life and spirit of the park. We tried everything we could, but the park just wouldn't stay healthy. Even the spirit in everyone who works here is gone. They're thinking about leaving, but maybe you can change their minds. We got the last artifact just in time. Maybe once they see you their spirit will return and so will the parks."

"I hope..." I said.

Skips stood in the doorway, blocking me from view. Even the house was in disrepair.

"Alright Skips, why'd you call us?" Benson asked.

"I found a new possible employee."

"Skips, I told you that we didn't-"

"Just meet him."

"*sigh*, alright. I guess we can meet him.

Skips moved, and I manipulated the hood so nobody could see my face.

"Hello. What's your name?" Benson asked, standing up.

"Abbott." I said in a deepened voice with an English accent. (British guy accent ;))

The grey in the room intensified.

"Well, nice to meet you Abbott." Benson said, holding his hand. I shook it, being careful not to crush his hand like I did the first time.

The grey in the room darkened even more.

"There's one thing though, I have to know what you look like."

"Close your eyes. All of you." Once everyone but Mordecai and Skips closed their eyes, I took off my jacket, careful not to make a sound. "You can open them now." I said in my deepened British voice.

They opened their eyes and froze. I twirled around and said in my regular voice, "Surprised?" As the grey instantly disappeared.

They still didn't say anything, and Mordecai and Skips were smiling, so I said, "Well don't leave me hanging! I've been gone for two years and I don't even get hugs?" And held out my arms.

Rigby scurried out of his chair and hugged me.

"Aww, did you miss me Rigby?" I said.

"W-what? No!" Rigby stuttered. I let him go and he was blushing. I bent down and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. This made him blush red, and he walked away, muttering. I looked up, and Thomas. I hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead too. He blushed beet red and moved out of the way. Then, I saw High-Five and M.M. I hugged both of them and kissed their foreheads. Then there stood Benson. I gave his a strong hug and kissed his forehead. Thinking I was done, I looked at Mordecai, but Thomas was in front of me again. I giggled a little, then hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Mordecai got a little jealous and pouted, "What about me?"

"Well Mordecai, I can't forget about Skips!" I said as I ducked under his opened arms and hugged Skips and kissed his forehead.

Mordecai was pouting with his arms crossed now.

"Aww, Mordecai, don't be sad. You save the best for last!" I said, hugging him. He tried to kiss me, but I moved his head and kissed his forehead. I winked at him, and he pouted.

I patted his head and turned to everyone. "So, do I qualify for the job?"

"Well, I need your resume, contact information, and... I'm just kidding." Benson said laughing.

From then on, I worked at the park and traveled back to the real world to finish the movie. When recording ended, I never went back, and started my acting career in the Regular Show universe.

That night, we were laying down and talking about what happened.

"You came back for me. You left Margaret, for me." I said.

"Well yeah, of course I did." Mordecai replied.

"Does that mean, that we're, um... together?" I asked.

"W-well yeah. Of course we are!" He said.

"But you never asked me."

He turned me around and looked into my eyes. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure. Go where?" I asked. We laughed a little.

"No, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said. Then I kissed him.

He laid back down and I turned my back to him, so he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I entwined my fingers with his, and I fell into a blissful sleep.

Life was perfect, and it'll stay that way as long as I have Mordecai.

The End :)


	8. Announcement!

(A/N): Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the sequel is out! And I also want to thank you all so much for your reviews and support. Now, if you want to read the sequel, it's on my page!


End file.
